Club Rouge
by BalletGirl537
Summary: In the bustling town of Westopolis, the night life is the polar opposite of the day-time activities. People drink, people dance, and the most saintly of citizens are thoroughly exploited. Shadow, now a drifter and completely aloof to it all, realizes a little too late that to be aloof does not mean to be immune.
1. Chapter 1

**BalletGirl: Was inspired by a number of sources, enjoy!**

**XXXX**

**Club Rouge**

Chapter 1:

It was constantly raining on the coast of Westopolis. Cars rumbled down the streets, screeching to a stop at the colored lights. The streets themselves were illuminated day and night, by the sun and by the bulbs of cars, streetlights, the moon and her hidden stars. The air was wet and smelled of damp concrete. The kind of odor that people find appealing, but with acrid, smoggy notes to it. It was the big city; where everyone wanted to be.

On the left side of the streets were homeless men, shaking plastic cups or blessing pedestrians as they passed heads down as if trying to block out the shaky voices of the bearded men. One man sat on a white bucket with a tenor saxophone in his leathery hands, drawing out each note as if trying to mimic the nights in Westopolis: long, sultry, endless. Not far off—about ten blocks or so—another saxophone draws out deep notes, hot breath and spit floating out of the end of the brass instrument. The rain serves as percussion, dancing along the sidewalks that had been abandoned by black heels and shiny oxfords at ten sharp. The occasional business man or cocktail waitress came scurrying down the walkway, head tucked between shoulders, trying to avoid the rain. But it was constantly raining in Westopolis.

Skyscrapers loomed over the wet streets of the big city, their walls a shiny grey. On the south side of the city, the buildings followed a gradient that, when going deeper south-farther from the coast—the buildings became more ancient. Cement turned to bricks, flat windows turned to decorated sills. North to South, Westopolis went from beautifully modern, to wonderfully vintage. The South side was less desirable by the big city dreamers, however; all of the action went on in the Northern Side. Because the Northern side was absolutely littered with obscenity. During light hours, Westopolis was a city of business; women in suits scuttled along the sidewalk while men in black took the bus. Negotiations went on from dawn 'til dusk, and the crowd watching the stocks change went on for blocks.

At night, the buildings shined like Gatsby's.

The streets were desolate at night, and yet, it seemed as though it teemed with life. Not even rats squirmed across the streets—the streets were clean. The life didn't come from traffic or mobs of busy employees, it came from underground parties. The speakeasies, _that's_ what made the nights in Westopolis. The city still retained its signature from when it was a town of artistic philanthropy. When television aired in black and white, when alcohol was forbidden, Westopolis shined as a sort of bubble, inside of which was filled from tip to toe top full of dirty parties. Sultry women with their cheating husbands going in as common couples, and coming out as drunken bastards.

Westopolis was a regal city with a sensual underside. Neon lights of clubs buzzed down the streets. These clubs were different than the ones that have become so popular; the raves with strippers swinging off of poles and money flying everywhere. The clubs in Westopolis were classy—very rare. They had velvet couches and sultry singers with their hair up in tight buns.

One of these clubs, known by few, was Club Rouge.

The neon lights above the door glowed in pink cursive font. No lines trailed out the entrance, and no bouncers stood with their arms crossed. The door itself was a single door made of dark brown oak with Victorian carvings. The windows were covered by red velvet curtains that were never open.

Inside, the floors were dressed in red carpeting similar to the curtains. Golden chandeliers hung from the wooden ceilings like a ball gown covered in diamonds. On the side opposite the door, a dusty stage stood in all of its creaking wooden glory. A band of young Mobians stood, all in suits, playing a slow jazz song, the trumpeter drawing out the notes as if he were asleep. The sounds of the xylophone vibrated through the room, and the piano sent chills down everyone's spine. On the left, a black panther polished glasses and filled cups with beer from the tap, occasionally exchanging a few conversational words with the drunken guests. In the middle, a few tables were scattered. Each one scantily clad with a white silk cloth and a candle placed in a bubble of glass. The guests that littered the club chatted to themselves, sipped from crystal glasses, and fell into a hypnotized state from the luscious song played by the young Mobians. On the right were abandoned red velvet couches, completely empty save for a young black hedgehog holding a glass of scotch.

Shadow.

He observed the club like he did every night. This place held the old vintage style that he had been told about fifty years ago. It wasn't too much of a culture shock. There was no inappropriate touching; everyone kept to themselves. The black hedgehog let the vibrations of the music take him away, feeling the golden liquor boiling in his stomach. There was no use in trying to live; he was well past his time. Shadow had no purpose anymore, now he just existed. The alcohol did a good job at making him numb. And it made the spectacle of the night much more enjoyable. The colors were softer, the music was sweeter, and the night was longer.

Across the way, a young female bat stood leaning against the bar. Her curves were subdued by a classy silk dress, her thieving jumpsuit changed for a more fitting outfit for managing a club. Her hands swayed through the air as she chatted up a young canine in a white button-up shirt, forearms dressed in black silk gloves. Her plump lips flapped up and down in their red-inked glory. Shadow watched as she turned and clicked her black heels across the club in his direction. Her hips swayed like palm trees in a tropical breeze. Red eyes locked with turquoise. The bat girl slinked to his right and sat down softly.

"Good evening, " She said, voice as smooth as a cat's purr.

"Hello, Rouge." She crossed her leg, foot brushing against Shadow's shin as if it were an accident. She turned her black nose up in the air as if she were aloof to something.

"You've been here a while." She purred.

"I know." Shadow replied.

"And you're quite the eye candy for my club." Rouge scooted closer ever so slightly.

"…" Shadow went to take another sip from his glass, the ice cubes clinking. Rouge next to him said nothing for a time. "What are you getting at?" He questioned finally. Rouge just smiled and closed her eyes, turning up her nose again. The black hedgehog went to take another sip from his glass, but ended up downing the rest of it.

The night went on. The musicians on the stage seemed to play on and on, their energy seeming to come to a standstill where they were neither tired nor energetic. The people chatted, some danced, and some sat hypnotized by the saxophone. Shadow downed his glass, and rouge refilled it. Over and over again. To the black hedgehog, the world became blurrier and blurrier; more golden, more sickeningly beautiful. His surroundings began to ripple like a pond in the rain. The smooth, golden liquor made his insides burn. And he was drunk. Rouge took her button nose down from its high throne and leaned into Shadow's ear,

"Let's go upstairs," She purred into a black furred ear. Rouge breathed on his neck, waiting for a response. She had been trying for months, but the black hedgehog held out very well, normally simply refraining from drinking so heavily. But there must have been something about this night that made him want to get roaring drunk. Said black hedgehog simply turned his head to face Rouge; he looked at her with cold, drunken eyes. But then the coldness turned to something different, a sort of inebriated arousal.

For any bystanders that cared to watch the figure of the bat girl walking with a black hedgehog stumbling behind her, guiding him with her right hand clutched in his, striding through a back door and up the stairs, it looked like just another night at the gentleman's club. But this was Club Rouge, the rich man's wife in a room full of hookers.

God would be watching two more sinners that night.

Up in Rouge's apartment, sheets flew up in a flourish. The lights flickered in their dim setting at the mattress supported the weight of two beings instead of one.

Tbc…

**XXXX**

If you like, review? Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The bedroom was washed in white. Large windows taking up a majority of two of the four walls did nothing but reveal a partly cloudy day. The white walls reflected the light dancing in, making the room rather hot. The city outside was bustling as usual. It was Wednesday, seven forty-five am; people were in their cars rushing to work. One could hear car horns honking in the distance, and the skyline was clean-cut.

The bedroom washed in white was quaint. There was a queen sized bed on the north wall directly across from the door. It was dressed in a grey comforter with pillows of darker shades of grey. There were side tables on its left and right, and a dresser on the east side. On it were candles, magazines, used articles of clothing. On the east was a bathroom that had nothing particularly unique about it, just a bathroom. On the bed, two Mobians slept soundly after a night of intimate adventure.

A black eyelid twitched, opened slightly, and then closed again, unused to the surplus light. It opened again, squinting. A black body stirred, still feeling the weight of slumber pressing him into the mattress. A head full of red and black quills twitched; both eyes opened.

Shadow lay in the bed for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. Everything seemed so surreal, like he had taken a trip through the universe, was hid upside the head by the meaning of life, and then put back in his own bed. Wait, he didn't have a bed…

Recollections of the previous night hit Shadow like a hammer. The drunkenness—the sheer pleasure of being under the influence of liquid gold. The sensations, the excitement, the _heat_.

And most of all, the companionship. The feeling that there was _someone_ that acknowledged his existence and value as a living being. It made Shadow feel validated. The black hedgehog had gone so long being treated like merchandise—only reminded by one person that he was just as valuable as all the people on Earth—that he had gotten incredibly torn; the part of him that wasn't a mindless killer longed for someone to remind him of his pricelessness just like Maria did. It was the only thing that kept him sane. Shadow was lonely.

And what better way to cure your loneliness than to lose your virginity to a girl you've known for barely a year.

Shadow sat up with a start, causing his vision to blur briefly. Black and red quills ruffled quietly as the black hedgehog's head swiveled back and forth, taking in his surroundings. He had never seen this place before, but judging how high-end the room seemed, it must have belonged to Rouge. _Rouge_, Shadow cringed. The bat girl was laying on the right side of the bed, back turned to him, still sound asleep. Her silky white fur laid on the white sheets of the bed made the image almost dreamlike. Rouge looked like an angel. But she was anything but; Shadow refused to dive himself back into the sinfully satisfying activities of the night before, each time the thoughts crept up to him, he felt his heart sinking deeper into his chest. Had this all really happened? Had Rouge maybe just dragged him upstairs while he was incapacitated and let him sleep it off? Shadow reached his right arm out to the blanket covering the bat girl's shoulder, and pulled it down, revealing supple breasts. _Perhaps she sleeps topless_, Shadow tried to encourage himself. It felt wrong uncovering a female's body like this, but Shadow knew he had to do this, if only for the sake of his sanity. And so he slowly but surely pulled the blanket further and further down, uncovering a tight stomach and flattering hips. Shadow dreaded the next part, for Rouge's body was completely naked. There were no undergarments of any kind covering the bat's rear or other vulnerable spots. There she was, unclothed and unconscious. And that proved everything. Shadow's memories haunting his hung-over mind were real. He had gambled with alcohol, danced in the dark with his haughty counterpart, and lost his last ounce of purity as consequence.

"How did this happen?" Shadow whispered, his voice dry and unstable. Grief had hit him as hard as when he had learned that Maria was dead, and it was fifty years too late. There was nothing in the black hedgehog's mind but sheer _emptiness_; he felt hollow. The familiar feeling of being an object – living solely for the use of others—overcame him. Shadow kept repeating the question over and over in his head; he was Shadow the Hedgehog: headstrong, powerful, independent, and overflowing with self respect. But last night he had completely broken down, unable to maintain the knowledge that his purpose in life was gone, and had taken the first opportunity at companionship that was handed to him, even if it was temporary.

"Last night," Shadow felt dead inside. What should he do now? He could only hope that Rouge would not tell anyone, and that it was just their little one night stand, over and done with, and to be forgotten. But it would forever remain a plague in the black hedgehog's mind. _What would Maria think of m?, _Shadow winced. His human sister was probably looking down on him with shame. How could a person like him, taught so well by such an angelic girl, fall into the deepest depths of society. Sex was not something to be toyed with, he learned; it was something special shared between two lovers. And though the temporary connection had made Shadow feel less lonely, it did not make him feel more loved. To his drunken mind, temporary value was something he shouldn't pass up, but to a mind with an aching hangover, the truth was clear. It hurt… that things had turn out like this. Shadow thought it would have been better if he had woken up in the gutters. But of course now he had to have specific words hanging over his head. And how would he be able to look Rouge in the eyes when she woke up?

_I've gotta get out of here,_ Shadow thought as he flung the sheets off his lower body and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. His shoes were left in a heap at the foot of the bed, but his gloves were nowhere to be found. As red eyes surveyed the room for gloves, Shadow was able to get more bearings. It was a well-sized room with a gorgeous view of Westopolis. The windows spanned a good 180 degrees before turning into white walls. The room looked so pure in the sunlight, quite ironic. Shadow stalked across the room, keeping his eyes on the sleeping girl in the bed, picking up his gloves that had been lazily tossed into a corner. Eyeing her one last time, Shadow slipped on his gloves and walked through the threshold, staring at his temporary lover like a lion looking at its meal that had just been stolen by vultures. Jet shoes connected with white wooden steps as Shadow descended the staircase to the main floor of the "apartment".

It was a breathtaking flat; there was a grey couch with dark grey and green pillows, an oversized ottoman sitting next to it, and a silver reading lamp on the left of the couch. Across from the furniture was a plasma screen television with an assortment of DVDs. The TV rested on a black book shelf that was littered with records, magazines, a few books, and other items that Shadow didn't care about. On the left was a large window that let in more sun and it looked like it carried behind the couch area, just covered by white sheet curtains for privacy. To the right was the kitchen. It was very open and was equipped with an island with hanging silver lights. Shadow strode through the main floor and through a dark hallway. On his right was a bathroom, and seeing his reflection, he walked in and closed the door.

Shadow stared himself down in the mirror, seeing nothing but ruffled quills, deep-set eyes and an empty face. He _looked_ like an object to be used. The blazing stare his red eyes used to emit was replaced by a blank gaze. Shadow lifted his arms, placing his hands on either side of his head, and breathed in deeply. Maria's face appeared before his eyes, her stare was blank. The smile he used to see her with was gone; she was disappointed in him.

Her face disappeared from the black hedgehog's mind. Shadow breathed out slowly, opened the bathroom door, and fled the apartment as quickly as he could.

The elevator doors opened to the main street of Westopolis, busy and bustling. It was early in the morning, about eight o'clock or so, so traffic was moving better than the six o'clock rush. The sun was high in the sky, covered every few minutes by a passing cloud. Car horns sounded, babies cried, business men chatted on their cell phones, and life went on. Everything moved as though nothing had happened last night. Shadow stood at the front door of Club Rouge, head swiveling left and right. A painful truth overcame Shadow.

Despite his mistakes, despite what he had done last night, despite the pain of what he had done, the world didn't care. It was just like when he woke up fifty years in the future—when he had learned that Maria was gone forever; no matter how much pain he went through, life went on. There were few people who cared about his mistake, because there were few who knew. A piece of poetry went through Shadow's head that he had heard long ago, how a man had said to the universe "I exist!", and the universe replied, "_The fact has not created in me/ a sense of obligation_". It was hard for Shadow to understand that his personal problems were not problems of the rest of the world, it made him feel weighted.

Shadow instinctively walked with the flow of the traffic on the sidewalk. He passed by coffee shops and doctor's offices, dentists and insurance edifices. His pace slowed as he walked by a man and woman, seemingly poor, who were playing guitar and singing, respectively. They looked Hispanic and were singing in Spanish.

_Duele el amor sin ti. _

_Todo está tan gris__…_

It did not make any sense to Shadow, being that he did not speak the language, but for some reason, the passion in the words let him understand. The notes faded away behind him as the black hedgehog walked foreword. After two blocks, Shadow stopped under an overhang where a cable car would stop to pick up passengers. It was one of the quirks of Westopolis. The train cars of the Southern part of Westopolis made a good business, still running and very popular among tourists. Shadow simply didn't want to deal with being in the confines of a crowded bus, or the awkward silence of a taxi. He didn't feel like skating—didn't have the energy to. Black and white hatchbacks whizzed by the stop, ruffling white chest fur. In the distance, Shadow could see a brown and red cable car. When it stopped at the overhang, Shadow stepped up, gripping the golden pole so he wouldn't be jostled when it started up again. He was the only passenger so far, a very good thing considering his mood. The cable car accelerated, passing cars stopped at traffic lights. The "conductor" (who was more of a tour guide, considering that the cable cars had programmed routes) looked over his shoulder at the black hedgehog.

"Where're you goin' today, sir?" He asked in a jovial voice. Shadow looked up at the conductor, eyes seeing straight through him.

"Union station," He replied with a dry, emotionless voice. The conductor simply looked forward again, minding his own business. Shadow looked out of the cable car, watching life go on regardless of his own world that had stopped.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Station Square was much colder than Westopolis; the air was so dry and thin at the high altitude that a soft breeze felt like a crop whipping your skin. All of the city-goers were adorned in thick parka and designer Wellingtons. From the center of the city, one could hear the trains signaling their approach, full of people who all had different places to be. But unlike the people of the West, the people of Station Square recognized one another; they walked with their heads up, scanning the faces of the others instead of looking straight through. The street venders tried to hold conversations rather than focus on making profit, and the people were just…connected. No one was left behind.

The Metal lining of hover skates hit the cement as the black hedgehog trudged along. The city was less alive at this hour, but cars still crowded the streets at the moon's highest point. Shadow, lacking any protection from the cold, hunched forward as a breeze whipped through his quills, bringing the air temperature down another degree.

The smell of pub food floated in the breeze, waking the Ultimate Lifeform up from his trance. A block ahead, there was a sign that read "Steve and Hauss Brewery" in red neon lights. Seeing that the place obviously sold alcohol, Shadow increased his speed. A little inebriation might help cure his sorrows, surely.

The only thing that stopped Shadow was a crosswalk not allowing him to cross. Despite there being no cars around, the light on the other side still showed him a red hand. He had no idea why he didn't just cross anyway, that's what he would have normally done. But there was something holding him back, a weight that pushed down on him like reinforced gravity. A silver hatchback cruised by him on his right, splashing through a puddle in the intersection. Shadow looked to his left curiously and saw a shoddy alleyway that was most likely some part of an unmaintained one-way street. There were grimy puddles on the sides and the place was crawling with rats. Black and red quills rattled as the Ultimate Lifeform shuddered, not used to seeing such a sorry scene.

On the other side of the crosswalk, the light changed to show a walking man, signaling for Shadow to cross. Unable resist a confusing urge, the black hedgehog looked again at the alleyway, perhaps expecting to see something, or someone, down there. Despite his attempts to spot something interesting, the alley only revealed what looked like a rundown one-story home on the other side. Red and white skates met with the cement again, walked about 5 meters, and then stopped.

Shadow gazed through the window of the pub, observing the scene first. As he looked in, people rejoiced, laughed, and cheered with glasses of beer in their hands. The pub was illuminated by yellow bulbs hanging from the glossy wooden ceiling. Everyone was smiling.

Three familiar figures caught red eyes. A crocodile and a chameleon both enjoying the other's company. It cut into the Ultimate Lifeform's heart and he didn't know why. He knew those two, but the sight of them not focused on anything, smiling and laughing and not alone made him feel cold. A man stopped at Shadow's left, looking through the window at the customers. He was a tall, middle aged man wearing a dark brown leather jacket adorned with various badges. His hair was so gray it could be considered white, and his eyes were mismatched. The man's profile gave off a strong, experienced air, but the way he stood, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched to ward off the cold, made him seem more common. Shadow noticed him, but made no move to socialize. The man released a breath, the moist air visible as it tumbled out of his nose.

"You going in?" A raspy but strong voice asked. Black ears perked up as the question, not processing right away that it was directed at him. It was a generic question, but it made Shadow think. There was a sort of tone to it that made it seem…rhetorical?

The black hedgehog dived into his thoughts, processing what he should say. The bar looked warm and comfortable and fulfilling. He could go in there and order a few scotches and then leave before he was charged. But where would that get him?

Shadow shuddered as he pictured himself lying among the much in the gutters of the street.

But what else could he do? It was late, everyone was asleep, and he was broke. Unless this stranger was planning on taking him somewhere. The Ultimate Lifeform looked up at the night sky, seeing the small dark shadow that was his best friend's resting place. _She wouldn't want me doing this, _he thought.

"No," Shadow said, shaking his head quickly. The man didn't know what to make of the black hedgehog's answer, just took in a deep breath and released it, his shoulders relaxing in synch. The two were silent for a moment,

"No, I'm not," Shadow repeated with dignity this time. He turned away from the glass, leaning his back on it and looking at the street in front of him. The man did the same, taking care not to step too close.

"My mother used to drink a lot," the man said with a breath, "It never got her anywhere." His voice was flat, showing little emotion.

"What's your name?" He asked, looking out at the street.

Shadow felt a chill run through his body, turning it to ice for a split second. But before he could erect his defensive walls that he normally put up when someone tried to open a conversation, he replied,

"Shadow," Silence followed. Perhaps he had told his name to the wrong person; maybe more were out to get him than he initially thought. But as the man released another frosty breath, all tension was released. A red Volkswagen Beatle passed by, tires skidding to a stop as the traffic light turned red, then back to green forty seconds later. No more cars followed after it.

"I'm Abe," The man said, looking up at the night sky. His lips twitched into a faint smile, then faded like snowflakes on pavement. His voice had also raised an octave, making it sound much friendlier. It reminded Shadow of a Christmas bell: it had a certain tune to it that made him feel…warm. "What are you doing?" Abe asked, looking down at Shadow as he did so, but turned back when he finished talking.

Shadow searched the street for an answer; he looked at the yellow street lights, the brick building across the street, the parking meter in front of him, and lastly at his shoes.

"I don't know,"

Abe made a noise of contemplation.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked instead. Shadow shook his head, feeling his through close up. Abe ran a hand through his ashy hair, and then placed it back into his pocket.

"I'm here for a break. My line of work is rather mentally exhausting; everyone is so full of purpose." A couple, both adorned in thick jackets and scarves, rushed passed Shadow and Abe, giggling to themselves, completely oblivious to the surreal meeting going on. "It's lonely," Abe said matter-of-factly.

Shadow had to admit, he had been zoning out for the last minute like he normally did when someone was talking to him. But since silence had ensued after Abe's last sentence, he came back to. The temperature had dropped a few degrees since Shadow had arrived at the pub; the air was now so cold it stung. The black hedgehog wondered for a moment whether it would snow…

"I'm glad you're not," Abe said. Once again, the Ultimate Lifeform's ears perked up, a bit unsure of what the man was talking about. He sorted through what Abe had said over the last twenty minutes and realized that he was talking about the bar. The way the man had pronounced each word—the inflections used—made Shadow feel like the choice to go into the bar didn't exist. It was like the stranger thought he knew better. Who was this man anyway? "Don't think you've got nothing to lose," Abe said slowly. Shadow finally looked up at the man that towered over him at six feet. The man's eyes were searching the streets: over to the left, up at the street lights, and finally down at the black hedgehog,

"You've barely lived," The man's face was hard, but it still radiated a sort of hope. Like that of a grandfather looking into the eyes of his adolescent grandson. Unexpectedly, Abe took his hands out of his pockets, zipped up his jacket, put his hands back in, turned, and walked west towards the end of the street.

Shadow was flabbergasted; what did he mean? But of course Shadow knew what he meant, and it was true. He was so young, the mistake he made barely hurt anymore, like a scar that was healed and would begin to fade. It was now getting uncomfortable to stand idle in the cold for so long, so Shadow turned on his heel and headed east back the way he came. Looking over his shoulder, red eyes caught the silhouette of Abe strolling down the street. _That man…_, Shadow thought. He seemed familiar, _so_ familiar.

A sense of purpose came over Shadow, so he stopped, took a breath, channeled the Chaos energy into his skates, and took off.

XXXX

A wave of warmth rushed through Shadow's fur as he walked through the doors of Club Rouge. The sight of crystal glasses filled with alcoholic concoctions was alluring, but this time, Shadow was here for a different purpose.

A white bat girl in a silk purple cocktail dress stood behind the bar, filling a martini glass with a vibrant pink drink. She took a sip, eyes half lidded. The club wasn't as crowded, so she could spare herself a drink between customers. She looked like her usual self, maybe a little tired. As the black hedgehog drew closer, she looked up, and couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

Shadow saw as Rouge looked into his eyes, giving him not a sultry smile, but a genuinely friendly one. His heart slowed, and he could feel his fur beginning to defrost as the sultry voice of a man sang in front of a band.

_Hush now, don't explain,_

_There ain't nothin' to gain._

_Well I'm glad you're back,_

_but don't explain._

A chill ran through all of the people in the club as a beautiful sparrow sang the next verse, her voice as smooth and exotic as cashmere.

_Don't explain_.

They keys of the piano vibrated through the velvety room, the player, a large black man, obviously very familiar with the instrument.

White gloves set themselves on the wooden counter, their owner leaning on it slightly. Rouge put her drink down, still smiling.

"Good evening," She said quietly as the music had also gotten quieter.

"It's been a while," Shadow said conversationally, surprising himself with how he was able to talk to her so easily. Rouge took a drink from her glass, raising her eye ridges for a moment as if to acknowledge that yes, it had been quite a while since she'd last seen him. "Let's chat," He said, looking over at the back door that lead to Rouge's apartment.

XXXX

There was a beeping noise as Rouge typed in the security code to get into her apartment. As she stepped in, she turned on the hallway lights, and then the den, illuminating the room and making the city outside seem pitch dark in comparison. She immediately walked to the cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of red wine along with two crystal glasses that were so clear they could have been invisible.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked as she handed the glass to Shadow, who was standing by the window a few meters away. He didn't look away from the window.

"Hear me out,"

To be continued…

XXXX

If you like, please review?


End file.
